The Sleepover
by Ebil
Summary: It comes but once a year for every person. Their birthday. But what antics do the Host Club have up thier sleeve when it comes to their King's birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Sleepover  
**Description:** It comes but once a year for every person. Their birthday. But what antics do the Host Club have up thier sleeve when it comes to their King's birthday?  
**Author**: Ebil  
**Disclaimer:** I don't usually write fanfic, soooo, read at your own peril. Ouran & it's characters belongs to Bisco Hatori, etc.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Originally posted at For Richer or Poorer (forums) on March 25th, 2006. Slight grammatical/spelling edits were made April 20th, 2006.

**----------------------------------------------**

For the second time this week, Haruhi was about to be late to the club. Normally, she wouldn't really care about this, except last time, Kyoya made a slight reference to the possibility of adding requests to her debt the next time she was actually late. She wouldn't really put it past him to do it either. Her thoughts drifted to the upcoming scene that would arise if she were late and she was so engrossed by them, she didn't notice the two people up ahead.

"Haru!"

Haruhi looked up just as she slammed into Mori. Turning 3 shades of red, Haruhi stumbled out an apology. Hunny grinned and Mori ruffled her hair.

"Silly Haru!"

Suddenly, she realized they were outside the music room's doors and there was the sound of Tamaki, having heard Haruhi's name being called, rushing for the door.

Hunny and Mori dragged Haruhi off to the side and put their fingers to their mouths.

"Shhh!"

Tamaki ran out the door with all expressions of glee on his face only to be greeted by an empty hall way. Confused and slightly dejected, Tamaki walked back into the room.

"Phew! That was close!"  
Mori nodded.

Haruhi wasn't sure what she was being dragged into this time and once again had to ask herself how and why she got herself into all of this.

"So, why are we hiding from Tamaki?"

"It's Tama's birthday this weekend!"

This was no new news to Haruhi, for the past month, Tamaki had been hinting at it in his not so subtle manner. The calender in the music room had been replaced with a countdown to the 8th of April. In a scene from last week, Tamaki had exclaimed that "Father would love a gift from his daughter".

"Yeah, I know..."

"Great! You're coming!"

"Huh?"

And with that Hunny dragged Haruhi into the club room and gave the thumbs up to Kyoya, who in turn looked at Haruhi.

"You're late. I think I'll add 5 more requests. And you have a group waiting for you over by the window."

Haruhi gave a glare at Kyoya and decided to forget whatever Hunny and Mori were talking about. Knowing the men of the host club like she did, whatever it was would play out eventually.

Two hours later, all the customers were gone and it was just the members of the host club, lounging around a table.

"Haruuuuhhii! Father likes handmade cards!"  
The twins grinned and handed Tamaki some slips of paper.

Tamaki opened them up and before long was chasing the twins around the room. Upon closer look, it seems they drew pictures of him as an old man.

Kyoya smiled, "Now that Tamaki is preoccupied, we should discuss the sleepover this weekend. Haruhi, you should make something for him."

"Like what?"

Hiding a brief look a shock on his face, he didn't think she would have agreed so quickly, Kyoya grinned, "Well, he was hinting at a card earlier, add cookies and I'll take away 5 customer requests from your quota."

The idea was agreeable, she would have time to make the cookies tonight if she was lucky. She glanced over at the clock, Haruhi realized she would be late to the store. She didn't have all the supplies necessary for cookies.

"Okay, cookies it is. I've got to go."

"Bye Haru!"

Haruhi turned towards the door and then found the twins hugging her. Kaoru whispered into her ear, "We'll pick you up in three hours."

Her face in shock, she turned to glare at the rest of the host club (minus Tamaki who was in rage that whatever the twins had said had shocked poor Haruhi and had proceeded to chase them off again). The others had their fingers up to their mouths and thus Haruhi stomped out of the music room. They could have at least told her before hand that the sleep over was tonight, rich prats that they are...

After coming home from shopping, she was surprised to find her father at home.  
"Haruhi!" exclaimed her father as he glomped his daughter, "Kyoya told me about the sleep over! I already packed your bag!"

"What are you doing at home? And how do you know about the sleep over?"

"Papa was worried, Kyoya called me at work and told me that you forgot to pack for the sleep over tonight and so I took a break so I could pack it for you! But I'm needed back! You can thank papa later!"

And with that, her father hugged Haruhi again and pranced out the door.

Haruhi sighed and started making the cookies.

_Two and a half hours later..._

Haruhi had just finished packing up the cookies and was thinking about what to write on the card when there was a knock at the door. Haruhi stuffed the present and the unfinished card into her bag. She dashed to the door and was greeted by the twins, who each had chesire grins across their face. Their smiles quickly faded when they realized that she was ready to go.

"Boo! You're actually ready!"  
"Boo! Yeah, we were suppose to bring you by any means necessary!"

Her previous anger at Kyoya for calling her father diminished at these statements.

"Well, come on! We haven't got all day!"  
"What's that?"

Hikaru pointed at Haruhi's bag.

"It's my stuff..."

The twin put their hands to their face, "Only one bag?" "Amazing!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes "Let's just get going..."

"Okay!" they both exclaimed, Kaoru picked up the bag and slung it over his back and put his other arm around Haruhi while his twin also placed one arm around her and off they went.

In transit, it dawned on Haruhi that she didn't know where they were going.  
"So, where is the sleep over at?"

"Tamaki's house," said Hikaru in an offhand fashion.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, didn't Kyoya tell you? The surprise party was Tamaki's idea..."

"He planned his own surprise party..."

"We're here!" they both exclaimed sing-songy and ushered Haruhi out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Sleepover  
**Description:** Haruhi and the Twins have arrived at the illustrious Souh Mansion #2 and Haruhi is not at all pleased at the prospect that she had been tricked...again.  
**Author**: Ebil  
**Disclaimer:** I don't usually write fanfic, soooo, read at your own peril. Ouran & it's characters belongs to Bisco Hatori, etc.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Originally posted at For Richer or Poorer (Forums) on April 18th, 2006. Slight grammatical/spelling edits were made April 20th, 2006. Ah, and apologies for the choice in the game, I just _had_ to use it...and it's one of the few games I think I could accurately depict the host club members playing

**----------------------------------------------**

With the realization that once again, she had been had, she stepped out of the Twin's limo and was presented with the sight of the Souh Family Mansion #2.

From it's looks and appearances, it was as large, if not larger than the school and just as gaudy and over decorated. But it had its charms.

Dragged by the Twins, she entered the house and was escorted to one of the presumably many lounges. The Host Club, minus Tamaki, were waiting and sipping Tea.

"Hmm, right on schedule," said Kyoya consulting a piece of paper and then quickly putting it back into his folder.

Before Haruhi had a chance to sit down, there was a sound from behind one of the doors. In a loud and not to subtle voice, Tamaki made his coming presence to be known.

"Gee, what a lovely day it has been! I think I'll finish the evening off with a nice round of tea in this Parlor!"  
You could almost hear the sparkles from behind the door.

"Quick! Let's hide!" somebody hissed behind her.

Haruhi looked behind her to see that everybody, except Kyoya, who was looking slightly amused at the idea of hiding, was scrambling for a hiding spot. Haruhi just stood there wondering the point since he knew they were there.

The click of the door handle being turned and the sound of a opening door were greated by a chorus of "SURPRISE!" by the host club members.

"Oh My! A surprise party! You shouldn't have!" exclaimed Tamaki, sparkling, and then noticing Haruhi, he ran up and more squeezed than hugged her, "You came!"

After everything settled down and everybody was seated, Kyoya pulled out that suspicious paper from eariler. "It's time for games!"

Haruhi snuck a glance at the paper and wasn't sure if she should be amused or appalled that it was covered in Tamaki's handwriting and that it was a schedule for the sleepover's events.

Before she could think much on the case, a box was brought out from somewhere and on the table it loomed- bright and colorful, the box shined as everybody gathered around it.

Monopoly.

"Whats this?" asked the Twins.

"Aparently it's a commoner's game where they try to bankrupt the other players. Since father is into commoner's games, a member of my staff suggested it," stated Kyoya.

The King was obviously pleased and quickly opened up the box.

With the game set up, the players each selected a piece:  
Tamaki - Top Hat  
Kyoya - The Moneybag  
Hikaru - The Car  
Kaoru - The Battleship  
Hunny - The Thimble  
Mori - The Wheelbarrow  
Haruhi - The Iron

With that, they divided up the money and were off.

"I bet that m'lord will be the first one to go bankrupt, what do you think Hikaru?"  
"I quite agree, Kaoru"

"Whaaaaaa? I will not! Mother!"

"Now now, settle down. We could always make things more interesting," said Kyoya, pushing his glasses up with his infamous Shadow King grin, "Let's make a wager on the outcome on the game..."

"If we're betting money, I'm out," replied Haruhi instantly.

"No no, not money. Pictures..."

With that statement, all of the host club took out thier wallets and before long each had a picture of Haruhi in various forms layed out on the table (one had Haruhi when she was dressed up from the christmas ball, another had a picture of Haruhi when she was little in a school play, etc.).

"What! These are all of me! When did you...?" exclaimed Haruhi "Give those to me!"

"Only if you win... but you need to place a wager too..."

"Ack...but..." started Haruhi, realizing that she didn't normally carrying around pictures, especcially of herself.

"You don't have any pictures? Hmmm...Well I guess you'll just have to be out," said Kyoya.

"But..-"

"Unless, you would be willing to place a picture with the winner after the match..."

"That doesn't sound so b-"

"As a girl..."

The rest of the host club twinkled their eyes at the thought. If she won, she wouldn't have to take the picture and could take back all those pictures they had of her...where they got them from, she had a feeling she'd have her father to thank. Feeling that her Monopoly powress shouldn't be that bad, and the prize outweighed the risk, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Great, let's begin" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Sleepover  
**Description:** Let the games begin...How will this game of Monopoly turn out?  
**Author**: Ebil  
**Disclaimer:** I don't usually write fanfic, soooo, read at your own peril. Ouran & it's characters belongs to Bisco Hatori, etc.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, I'm a rather slow writer.

**----------------------------------------------**

After about a half hour of playing, all of the property was owned and a few houses were up. Be it as it may that Tamaki was the birthday boy, but the Twins were rather realistic, this was more of Kyoya's field, so to make the most of their fun, their entire goal in playing was to get Tamaki out. After a few business deals, mostly amongst themselves, they both had control of a strip of land and promptly built it up with houses.

Kyoya, being Kyoya, was the first to modify the rules and after a few prosperous deals, had negotiated partial rent fees for various properties that weren't his, in this deal was a no rent agreement with the twins in order to obtain Park Avenue until Tamaki was out. Haruhi mainly rolled her eyes during these proceedings.

It was two more rounds of rolls before Tamaki was forced out by the Twins and Kyoya's deal. With the King out of the race, they proceeded into merger negotiations with Kyoya, but in the end Kyoya only managed to buy the property from Hikaru, while Haruhi got Kaoru to sell her his property. With their sudden departure from the game, they decided to amuse themselves some more with Tamaki and planning on how to corner Haruhi with their camera.

Not to be outdone by their competitors, Hunny and Mori went into their own negotiations with no rent agreements and cake. However, this didn't last very long after Hunny landed on one of Kyoya's more expensive properties, causing him to lose most of his money. Mori, sensing Hunny's distress, ended up giving Hunny all of his assets and removing his piece from the board.

A few more rounds went in relative peace, with Kyoya, Haruhi, and Hunny exchanging money with properties and barely managing to escape the others more expensive properties. Determined to get Haruhi out of the running, Kyoya went into a business deal with Hunny. Unfortunately for Hunny, he landed on Haruhi's most expensive property, which lead to him losing most of his finances. After another turn, Hunny was out of the game and it was down to Kyoya vs Haruhi.

Surprisingly to Kyoya, Haruhi managed to hold her own pretty well for another 20 minutes of playing.

Though she'd been able to escape Kyoya's properties in the past, she happened to land on one of his Hotels, causing her to sell some of her other properties to pay him. And so as it goes, on Kyoya's next move, he landed on the square in which the properties were recently sold. He grinned as he handed over the small sum of brightly colored paper money.

This was it, now it was the devil's stretch. She needed to roll above a 7 to escape Kyoya's Hotel row. She shook the dice and rolled. The dice fumbled over each other.

The members of the host club leaned in to get a glimpse at the dice. The first one stopped rolling. It was a 3. The eyes quickly diverted to the next dice which tipped over to reveal pregnant pause a 4. There she was, smack dab on Park Place. It would haunt her the rest of the night why the dice couldn't have just been one point higher, but that's to be revealed later.

Kyoya grinned, "Nice Game"

Haruhi glared at Kyoya as he tidied up the pictures and put them in his folder.

Noticing the glare, Kyoya commented, "Don't worry, I won't ask for the picture just yet."

Haruhi wasn't worrying about that at all, and was also quite annoyed that he thought that.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder at this comment and then returned to his pose, still upset at the fact that he was the first one out, and that he was the only one who didn't have multiple copies of his Haruhi picture.

As Haruhi was putting the game away, the others were goading Tamaki into getting out of his dejected pose, there was a knock at the door. A maid walked in, bowed, and then told them that the cake was ready.

As soon as the word cake was mentioned, both Hunny and Tamaki brightened up. Tamaki leaped from his dejected pose, "To the dinning hall!" and ran out the door, two steps behind Mori, who was carrying a very excited Hunny. The rest of the club followed.

They sang and congratulated Tamaki on aging another year, cake was passed out and they sat around, eating and teasing Tamaki about his 'Bear'-y delicious cake. Of course, they couldn't ignore making those sort of puns, given the cakes acute alikeness to a certain stuffed animal of Tamaki's.

With their bellies full and their body sugared up, they were escorted to a different part of the house, it was a room that was converted into a giant bedroom. There were 5 King sized beds, formed in a circle with a stack of presents on a table in the middle.

"Ta da Here's where we'll be sleeping tonight! Isn't it wonderful?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Um, why are there only five beds milord?" said the Twins, in unison.

"Well, we couldn't fit seven in here and this is the biggest room maids name would let me use tonight" and there was a glint in his eyes as Tamaki turned his head towards Haruhi. The other members, as much as for Tamaki's sake as it was for Haruhi's sake, quickly stepped in.

"I'll sleep with Mori then!" exclaimed Hunny, hugging Mori while Mori nodded.

"Yeah, and we'll share a bed," added the Twins.

"That leaves three beds. One for me, One for you, and One for Haruhi," noted Kyoya.

Tamaki looked a little sad at this, as he was hoping that it would force Haruhi to sleep with him.

:Entering Tamaki's Dream World:

Thunder and lightning shake the sky, the rest of the host club is sleeping peacefully. Haruhi clings to Tamaki as he wraps an arm around her.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi whispers in a girlish tone, slightly blushing as she clings to Tamaki.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm here." Tamaki replies, hugging her closer.

"...I don't feel afraid to sleep when you're here" Haruhi continues as she snuggles in and falls asleep.

:Exiting Tamaki's Dream world:

"Cheer up Tama! You still have to open presents!" 


End file.
